cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Link Joker (Rex)
Link Joker is a clan from the nation of Star Gate. The units from this clan feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. Link Joker also focuses on deleting the opponent's vanguard as well. The cards here are fan-made, only the clan is original. List of Link Joker Cards Grade 0 Star-vader, Black Ring Dragon Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill: Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC)) this unit into the soul When you lock an opponents unit, you may pay the cost, If you do, make it an Omega Lock. Star-vader, Link Knight (Draw) Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Star-vader, Miracle Fairy (Heal) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Star-vader, Dark Godhawk (Stand) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Star-vader, Aurora Angel (Critical) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 1 Star-vader, Plasma Beam Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Blast 1 and Soul Charge 1 If you have a Link Joker Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, lock 1 of your opponents rear guard. Blast 1 If you lock an opponents rear guard, make it an Omega Lock. Star-vader, Binary Star Dragon Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: As long as your opponent has a locked unit, this card gains 1000 power. Blast 2 As long as your opponent has 2 locked units, gain 3000 power and omega lock 1 unit on the battlefield. Star-vader, Actinum Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this card attacks and your opponent has a locked unit, this card gains 3000 power. Blast 2 and Soul Charge 2 Pick a card from your hand and put it in the soul. If you have a Link Joker Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, lock your opponents front-row rear guards. Star-vader, Radium Shield Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) Skill: an «Link Joker» from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Link Joker» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Star-vader, Cyborg Caller Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) Skill: Blast 1 When this unit is called to GC from the hand, you may pay the cost. Call five cards from the top of your deck to GC at rest. ''Grade 2'' Star-vader, Rhanium Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: This card gains 1000 power for every locked unit in the battlefield. Blast 2 and Soul Charge 3 When you have a Link Joker vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, all the locks this turn will be omega locks.] Star-vader, Nightingale Dragon Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Blast 2 Lock 1 of your opponents rear guard. When this unit is placed on (GC), if the number of locked cards your opponent has is two or more, this unit gets Shield+10000 until end of that battle. Star-vader, Krypton Unicorn Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit intercepts, if you have a Link Joker vanguard, this card gets Shield+5000 until end of that battle. When this unit guards and your opponents has 2 locked cards or more, you can place all cards used to guard in the soul and you get to lock 1 card. Star-vader, Thallium '' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and lock it. When a Link Joker cards skill is activated, increase this cards power by 2000. ''Grade 3'' ''Shadow Star-vader, Uranium Power: 10000 Skill: As long as you have a Link Joker card in your soul, this card gains 1000 power. Limit Break 4, '''Blast 3 and Soul Blast 2 When this units attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, omega lock your opponents front-row rear guards. ''Link Star-vader, Infinite Chaos Dragon'' Power: 11000 Skill: This card gains 2000 power for every locked unit in the battlefield. 'Limit Break 5, '''When your opponent has 5 omega locked units, you win the game. '''Limit Break 4, 'Blast 5 and Soul Blast 3 When you have a Link Joker vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, omega lock your opponents back-row rear guards. Also gain 10000 power and 1 critical. ''Star-vader, Atom Command Dragon'' Power: 12000 Skill: When you ride this card, lock all of your units. Send all of your opponents cards except his vanguard to the drop zone. Gain 15000 power and 1 critical. Blast 1 Unlock 2 cards on the battlefield. 'Limit Break 5, '''Gain 5000 power and 1 critical. As long as you have a locked unit in the battlefield, your opponent cannot guard your attacks this turn. ''Grade 4 ''Flash Star-vader, Joker Blade Dragon''''' Power: 15000+ Skill: As long as you have 3 or more Link Joker units,no card effects can unlock an omega lock. Also, this card gains 8000 power and +1 critical. Blast 1 and discard 1 card If your opponent has a locked unit or more, omega lock a card. Blast 2 When a unit is locked, you may pay the cost.If you do, gain 3000 power. Blast 3 and Counter Blast 1 If this cards attack succeed, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand 2 of your units with extra 5000 power. Category:Clan Category:Link Joker